


Love uncharted

by dragonofsmiles



Category: The Old Guard - Fandom
Genre: Belly Bulging, Fluff and Smut, I don’t know anymore, I have no idea what I’m writing, Joe and Nicky being in love, M/M, Nile learns to knock, There will be inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofsmiles/pseuds/dragonofsmiles
Summary: Joe and Nicky finally get a break, Nile learns to knock.(Hi! This is my first story, so please go easy on me, but any suggestions that you might have are welcome!)(I wanted to do other Au’s like Merman Joe x human Nicky, demon Joe x human Nicky, octopus Joe x merman Nicky, prince Joe x pirate Nicky, even dragon Joe x Human or Dragon Nicky (Hopefully I will see a story with them as dragons at some point) I’ve been waiting to see if there would be any stories like that posted soon but unfortunately have waited for a while now, so I’ve decided not to wait any longer and make one myself. But I wanted to start off easy first, kind of ease myself into creating stories).
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 73





	Love uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! if any of you have suggestions of AU’s that you’d like just put them in the comments down below!  
> Kudos is appreciated and thank you reading!

Nicky woke up to the barely lit room of their safehouse, signalling early morning.  
He could feel the warm breaths of Joe behind him, quite but there, breathing, alive he reminds himself.  
They had a mission the day before, that hadn’t gone as they had planned, one of the bodyguards set off a bomb that collapsed the whole building onto itself, Nicky had got out but Joe had stayed to protect the lone child that they couldn’t save, it tore at Nicky’s heart knowing that they couldn’t save them all, they were only children, they did not deserve to know what violence lies in the world at such a young age.

Nicky as well as Nile and Andy had to dig through the tons of the fallen concrete and brick, it took them 20 minutes to find him. Joe had been impaled by a pipe which had sadly gone through the child as well. Joe cried when he woke. Thankfully the building was on a demolition site, nobody would suspect that anyone would meet up there, they’d just think it was a normal demolition. Nicky remembers Andy thanking god that Mob meet ups were almost always at demolition sites. 

Hands moving around his waist snaps him back to the present. Joe’s hands had warmed on his stomach and he shivers as they pass his nipples, one hand going back down and rubbing his stomach while the other starts to play with his nipple, pinching it, Nicky gasps, pleasure shooting up his spine.  
Joe’s mumbling something but he can’t hear it as it is muffled by the layers of bedding they had grabbed as it had been a cold night in Paris.  
The hand rubbing his stomach has moved lower now, cupping his semi-erection and he moans, can hear Joe chuckling behind him and suddenly the hands were gone. Nicky groaned, he wanted those back on him.  
Nicky turns around and looks Joe in the eyes, staring at his beautiful brown eyes, he knew he could get lost in them, it had happened before but not now, no, he needed to kiss Joe, he wanted to feel his lips on him.  
“Should I start making breakfast? I’m feeling quite hungry Habibi” Said Joe and Nicky could see the playfulness in Joes eyes.  
“I don’t know, I’m quite comfortable right now, I don’t really want to move yet Amore” Nicky said back.  
Joe’s hands were back on him again but instead of touching his erection he could feel his hand go further, teasing his balls a little and moving on towards his entrance, he whimpered when he felt the tip of one of his fingers tease and breach inside, it didn’t go far, but Nicky wanted him deeper, he wanted him inside, he wanted his seed, his cock, his love, his arms wrapped around him as they slept, to listen to his incurably romantic poetry and watch Joe sketch out the landscape before them with strong yet delicate lines on the paper, everything, he couldn’t live without Joe, he’d break down, he wouldn’t know what to do without him, he needed him.  
Joe speaks again “hmm I’m craving something special right now” and Nicky can’t help but laugh “are you now” he responds while still chuckling, “and what is it that you are craving Mi Amore” He can’t help but play along, he sighs through his nose, contempt, they haven’t had time to themselves for a while now, missions after missions, Andy needed a distraction after Bookers betrayal. She misses him, they all do but he had to pay for what he did, and so after a hundred years they’ll meet again.  
“Where has your mind gone my love” Joe is looking at Nicky with concerned eyes.  
“I am fine Joe, just thinking but no more, we have time now and I need you, Joe - Yusuf please I want you to fill me up and I want your hands touching me as you pound me into the bed, I want to touch you, to bring you pleasure and watch your face become blissful as you cum inside me” Nicky knew what he said had hit their mark as Joe’s eyes had dilated, and suddenly he’s being flipped, now he’s straddling Joe, bare thighs touching, they weren’t wearing any clothes when they got into bed the night before, and Joe used that to his advantage, he gets the lube, dips his fingers and rubs them warming his now lubricated fingers. He reaches down towards Nicky and Nicky leans up for him.  
Joe teases him and he groans, whimpering when he finally impales Nicky on his two fingers, rubbing around, searching, he starts to thrust them, in and out he adds another finger and then there’s a jolt of pleasure curling in gut making him want more, “Ah! Ah! Yusuf please! Oh god!” Nicky can’t help but drop back into the fingers moaning Joe’s name, begging him for more. Joe grunts, moaning his name, he starts to thrust and spread his fingers further, (oh.. he thinks, he can feel his entrance widen), faster until they aren’t there anymore “No! Yusuf please I need more, I’m close! Amore please!”  
Joe reacts and sits up against the head board so that he and Nicky are face to face now. “Shh my love, it’s ok my Nicolo”  
He feels himself get harder after hearing Joe say his name, his real name, his first name and he moans because he can feel Joes cock at his entrance now.  
Can feel as the head breaches and then the shaft and now he’s fully seated. Sheathing Joes cock, keeping it warm for him, Nicky revels at the idea but he puts it away for later, when Joe decides to sketch and then he can distract him and when they know that nobody will be coming to see them.  
Nicky gasps as Joe starts to thrust up, he brings his legs up to better balance himself and thrusts a little harder and Nicky needs more, he needs rough, but he also needs love.  
“Joe, Habibi, my love please move faster, harder please, I want to feel you the whole day, I want to feel you inside for the rest of the day, I want you to look at me and know that I belong to you as you belong to me I- AH!” He got cut off as Joe suddenly started to thrust harder directly punishing his prostate, he felt get deeper, he could feel his stomach bulging a little and looks down, he watches as Joes cock makes an outline of his belly he looks up and he sees Joe staring. He’s staring at his tummy.. he looks fascinated and starts to slow down, Nicky whimpers but it’s as if Joe is entranced, still staring at Nicky’s white unblemished skin and he thrusts upwards and holds it there, he wanted to protest, wanted Joe to move but as he’s about to speak he feels that Joe releases one of his hands from Nicky’s waist and instead puts it on the little bulge that’s protruding from his stomach.  
Nicky moans from his touch, the atmosphere starts to feel soft, unlike a few seconds ago it was heady and fast, Nicky puts his hand on top of Joe’s and then Joe is staring at him, deep brown transfixed with with pale ocean green eyes, Joe kisses Nicky then and it’s with a whirlwind of emotions that Nicky feels breathless and suddenly everything comes to a stop when a startled Yelp that definitely did not come from them, and Andy would have already known what they would’ve been doing so the only answer left was Nile.  
They both look at her, she was dark in the face, blushing, she kept staring until Andy’s snickering behind her snapped her out of it and then she was gone with the door slamming behind her. They both vaguely hear her arguing with Andy but Andy still seems to find it funny as she’s laughing loudly now, they can hear Nile whine about wanting breakfast.  
Joe grunts when he moves and then Nicky gasps and moans loudly, he starts to move up and down on Joes cock, impaling himself on it, can feel Joe thrusting up into him, skin slapping on skin, trying to get deeper.  
They’re kissing, Joe’s tongue in his mouth, his tongue in Joes’. Nicky can feel himself getting close again, can feel the knot in his gut start to tighten, knows that Joe is close too as his thrusts start to become erratic, Nicky flips them both over, so that he is on his back with Joe above him. Arms bracket his head and one hand goes to grab his thigh and move it forward, he thrusts faster and then Joe’s cumming with a loud moan, he looks beautiful, the sun now out, it’s rays shower themselves across his skin and muscles making him look ethereal and then he’s cumming too.  
They lay there for a minute and then Joe’s talking and Nicky’s laughing again because it’s about time they get up anyway, but Joe is still playful and wants to go another round, “later love, when we have eaten and had the briefing with Andy and Nile we will have time to ourselves, we do have all the time in the world after all” Nicky reply’s and Joe groans but complies, they both shower and he feels refreshed, lighter, happier.  
They put on their clothes and walk out to the living room only to see Nile stare at them and then blush again, she quickly looks away when she’s caught, she apologises, and Joe explains that it’s ok. Andy snickers again.  
I walk into the kitchen and see that there are already ingredients on the kitchen bench, surprised I look through them and then laugh, it’s more of a bark but I did not care.

Later on the Baklava is served and Andy looks at him with satisfied eyes while he holds Joe’s hand.


End file.
